


Surprises Sound Good To Me

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Elves, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thranduil, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Smut, Sounding, Thorin is a Softie, Top Thorin Oakenshield, lonely thranduil, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Thranduil is lonely, Thorin is in Erebor, and Galion is a sneaky bastard.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Surprises Sound Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Human Furniture | **Sounding** | Macro/Micro
> 
> I swear, I'm gonna have spoopyness in one of these Kinktober fics but this was the only idea I had for this one so here you go. This was, I believe, my first time writing sounding so if I'm wrong with a few things, I'm sorry and let me know how I'm wrong in the comments. I love constructive criticism! Anyway, I'll keep this short and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Here's the link to my Tumblr: [Latishiante1001](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com)
> 
> And here's the link to my Kinktober 2020 post: [Here](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com/post/630810806794190848/kinktober-2020)!
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> Amrâlimê - My Love (Khuzdul)
> 
> Mellon nîn - My Friend (Sindarin)
> 
> Meleth nîn - My Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Meleth - Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Aran nîn - My King (Sindarin)
> 
> Ai, avo dharo - Oh, don't stop (Sindarin)
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the bottom as well!

“Thranduil.”

Sitting in his throne, dressed in all his kingly garb, Thranduil could not think of another time when he wished he was back in his quarters as much as he does right now. All throughout the day, he had been dealing issues there, issues here and those damn disgusting spiders in his forest. Despite the dark lord being pushed back to Mordor, the darkness in the world was getting stronger… and his son was out fighting against it alone. 

Oh, how he missed his little leaf and wished he was back home. He knew why Legolas was out there, exploring the world and he was so proud of him but that didn’t mean he had to like it. And Thorin was in Erebor, making the mountain a home again and reinforcing their defenses. It’d been two- no, three months since he’d seen his dwarf. With both his son away and Thorin in his mountain, Thranduil felt so alo-

“Thranduil!”

Thranduil masked his surprise quite well, though by the slightly upturned lips on his oldest friend, he could still tell he got to him. A sigh left him before he asked, “Yes, Galion? What ever may I do for you?”

“You can make it up to me later but you’re done for the day. Go back to your quarters, take the back way, there’s a surprise for you,” Galion tells Thranduil, looking up at him with a knowing look in his eye. That look annoys Thranduil to know end and Galion knows that as well.

“One, you know I hate surprises and that look. Two, as much as I would like to, there are quite a few more people I have to get to.”  _ Galion, you can’t be that evil... _

Rolling his eyes, Galion sighs, “Yes, and I’ve taken care of it. Now, get back to your quarters before I drag you there myself.”

“You do realize that  _ I _ am the king here, yes?”  _ Truly evil. I’m going to walk out those doors and face a mob of my people who will deafen me with their problems that can’t be solved overnight, damn it! _

“Yes, I do. Do I care? Not in the slightest. Now go.” Galion nods his head to the side to get Thranduil moving.

Thranduil narrows his eyes at his friend as he stands and walks down the stairs, stopping at Galion to lean in and say, “Careful, melon nîn. I might have to try you for treason,” before walking off.

“The key word in that sentence is ‘try’, my king,” Galion raises his voice as he turns to look at Thranduil walking away from him, a smile on his face. Standing there for a moment, Galion prepares himself to deal with the remaining issues his people are upset about before walking to what he thinks will be his doom.  _ You owe me big, Thranduil… _

~~~~

Thranduil somehow gets back to his quarters without seeing anyone. Well, anyone that will start pestering him with questions anyway.  _ The things Galion can do… _

After opening the doors and closing them behind him, Thranduil walks to his bed and collapses onto his bed with a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.  _ Silence, finally. _

“Despite your long day, you still look as beautiful as ever.”

Thranduil shoots up, ready to defend himself when he looks towards the direction the voice came from. He only calms when he sees that it’s…

“Thorin…” Thranduil breathes before he’s moving again to rush forward and hug the dwarf, holding him just on the side of being too tight. But Thorin is holding him just as tight. “What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to come back for another month at the  _ very _ least.”

“I missed you and I could practically  _ feel _ your loneliness, amrâlimê. In Erebor, I at least have my company but here…” Thorin pauses to pull back just enough to look into the icy blue eyes of his lover. “I knew you needed me. Even if it’s for only a few da-”

Thranduil surged forward to seal his lips against the dwarf’s, almost whimpering at the feel of the kiss after not having it for so long. The kiss became deeper and more passionate before the couple’s lungs were burning. “Eru, I love you. So much.”

“Uh, my name’s Thorin,” Thorin teased, barely keeping in his laughter. He couldn’t hold it anymore when Thranduil let go of him and turned away.

“Moment. Ruined.” Thranduil walked over to his walk-in closet and took off his crown, undoing his clothing.

“Ah, my love, I was only joking,” Thorin tried saying seriously but laughed at the end, going to sit on the bed.

“This is what I get for falling in love with a dwarf.”

“Hey! I’m sorry, my beautiful spring.” Thorin took a small, thin box from his jacket and placed it at the head of the bed before shedding his coat and his shirt. “Thranduil?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t put anything on. I have a surprise for you and clothes are prohibited.” And off comes his pants, leaving Thorin in his black boxers.

“What is with all of the surprises today? Everyone knows I hate surprises.”

“Alright, I’ll just go back to Erebor,” Thorin says, taking off his boxers before he gets off the bed and barely takes a step when Thranduil appears from his closet with a death glare set on him, not even weakened despite him being completely naked.

“Take another step and  _ I _ will kick your ass all the way back to Erebor,” Thranduil threatens, his glare slipping as he takes in the sight of a naked Thorin Oakenshield.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought. Now, join me on your bed please.” Thorin nods, a small smile appearing on his face as he gets back on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard with an arm outstretched across the pillows over the side Thranduil was going to be on.

Thranduil mutters what sounds like, ‘insufferable dwarves’, before grabbing the box and getting on the bed, laying on his back as he nestles himself against Thorin. “What is it?”

Thorin sighs, “Dear, it is a surprise. You have to open it to find out what it is.” Seeing Thranduil hesitate, Thorin kisses the top of the elf’s head before whispering, “Open it, meleth nîn.”

Thranduil smiles at the elven endearment coming from the dwarf before pulling black box out of the light blue bow. Opening the box, he saw a long, thin piece of silver with a wider ball at the top. It takes a moment for Thranduil to realize what it was but when he did, his eyes darkened and he tilted his head to look up at the now smirking dwarf. “Is this really what I think it is?”

“There’s only one purpose it serves…”

“Thorin, we  _ just _ talked about this and not even in depth. I-”

“Do you not like it?” Thorin’s brows furrowed and he searched Thranduil’s face for any sign that he should not have done this.

“No. I mean, I do like it but you weren’t all for it when we talked about it then. And now, you’ve made a sound for us to try?”

“I’m just worried about hurting you, darling. I don’t want you in pain and I happen to like that beautiful cock of yours just as it is,” Thorin admits, breathing easier now that he was right in making the toy. “You want to try this, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then, we will try it. I told you I’d give you anything you wanted, didn’t I?”

Thranduil smiled and moved to press his lips against Thorin’s in a short, chaste kiss. “Yes, you did. And I promised the same. What can I give you in return?”

“Only the honor to pleasure you, amrâlimê…” Thorin pressed his lips against Thranduil’s lightly before gently detaching himself from the elf only to hover over him. Leaning down, Thorin kisses his way from Thranduil’s lips down his jaw and up to the very tip of the elf’s sensitive ear, whispering, “What do you want?”

“You. Gods, I just want you,” Thranduil answers, pleasure racing up and down his spine from the intensifying moment, feeling himself start to harden. Taking hold of the sound and moving the box to rest on the nightstand, Thranduil continues, “And maybe this.”

“Am I not enough for you anymore?” Thorin’s eyebrow raises as he starts kissing his way down Thranduil’s body, pausing to pay special attention to his nipples, taking them into his mouth to lick and suck before moving on.

“Fuck, Thorin… You brought this- oh my… You brought this upon yourself. Don’t blame me for- Oh, do that again,” Thranduil moans at the many pleasures Thorin’s mouth brings him on its journey down his body. The sound falls from Thranduil’s hand and onto the bed next to him as he instead grips onto the bedding with that hand, the headboard with the other. He lets out another moan as Thorin nips the inside of his thigh. “Will you get to it already?”

“Pushy much?” Thorin spreads the elf’s legs further apart before grabbing a vial of oil he put off to the side.

“It’s been too long, Thorin. Please, give me- oh!” Thranduil moans deeply as a slicked finger rubs at his entrance before slowly sliding in, holding its position for a couple of moments and then it started to fuck into him slowly. “Where didーdamn itーdid the oil come from? Fuck! There, right there!”

Thorin smiled as he found the sweet spot he was looking for and he didn’t plan on leaving it alone anytime soon. “I’m a man of many secrets and ways, Elf King. You’ll learn of this one day.”

“Not fucking likely. Oh fuck, Thorin! Ai, avo dharo! Thorin, please!” Thranduil cries out as Thorin not only attacks his prostate but takes his cock into his mouth, shifting his tongue back and forth right under the head over  _ that spot- _ “More!”

“Whatever you desire, my love,” is all Thorin says before slowly sliding another finger into his elf and taking his cock deeper into his mouth, the head touching the back of his throat. If his mouth weren’t full, he’d smile at the answering cry and spew of Elvish curses.

Thranduil continues to writhe in pleasure, switching from fucking up and into the hot, wet mouth and fucking down on the fingers that he wished would turn into something bigger. A loud cry leaves his lips and his eyes widen before snapping shut as Thorin does  _ something _ with his tongue and presses down on that spot inside of him. He doesn’t have to tell the dwarf to do it again; his cry was a message in all of itself with a new one following it. “Thorin- Thorin, I- Oh fucking…”   
  
Thorin doesn’t let up with his fingers but eases off the elf’s cock to say, “I know. Now, come for me, gorgeous,” before taking it back in his mouth.

Between Thorin’s voice, the fingers fucking into him and the mouth around him, it didn’t take long before Thranduil let out a deep shout as he came, his cum filling Thorin’s mouth. The feel of Thorin swallowing around him made the elf whine and arch his back, gripping the headboard and sheets tightly. “Thorin…”

Licking the softening cock in his mouth clean, Thorin placed a small kiss on the head before moving up the body under him and kissing the slightly parted lips he had missed so much. “Right here, beautiful. You still want to try out the sound?”

With words escaping him, Thranduil nodded and hummed his affirmative before opening his pupil-blown eyes to look at Thorin. The dwarf smiled and placed a small kiss on his lover, grabbing the sound and moved back down, leaving kisses intermittently on his way. 

_ He wants to do this. It’s safe. He wouldn’t put himself in danger like this. But what if I- _

“Thorin, I can hear you freaking out from up here,” Thranduil says calmly, letting his words register in the dwarf’s brain before continuing. “I promise you it is safe and if I want or need to stop, I will tell you. But if you don’t feel comfortable doing this, we don’t have to.”

“No, no… I can do this,” Thorin insists, more for himself than the elf he’s hovering over. 

Taking the vial of oil again, Thorin covers the sound in the fluid before taking a hold of Thranduil’s mostly flaccid cock and pouring oil over the head. After setting the oil off to the side, Thorin makes sure the cock in his hand is straight before holding the sound directly above it and freezing. “Thran-”

“I’m sure. Now, will you please just- Ohhh…” Thranduil cuts off on a moan as Thorin begins to slowly press the sound into his cock. A whimper escapes him at the slight but pleasurable burn as he feels himself stretching around the sound as it goes deeper and  _ deeper. _ “Thorin, please. Yesss…”

Thorin lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding at the confirmation that, yes, he was doing this correctly. Watching himself very intently, Thorin realized that he was beginning to hold the sound back as it wanted to slide further in of its own accord. Testing a theory, Thorin lets go of the sound and watches in fascination as it continues to go deeper into Thranduil, albeit faster than he was doing it. Though that doesn’t seem to be affecting Thranduil any, at least no negatively, as the elf lets out a cry at the feeling of the sound going in faster. It goes in a little bit more before it stops, the entire sound minus the ball inside Thranduil’s cock.

“Meleth… You’ve done it, you’ve taken all of it,” Thorin tells Thranduil who is a complete and utter panting, sweaty mess. That doesn’t stop Thorin from thinking he looks so incredibly beautiful. “How does it feel?”

“So full… Full and pleasurably odd but good.  _ So _ good,” Thranduil answers, his voice breathy and deep. 

Thorin smiles and lets the sound sit there for a few more moments before taking a hold of it, slowly pulling it out. Thorin’s smile turns into a grin, hearing Thranduil letting out a cry, a whine following it as the sound is pulled out of him. After the sound is completely out, Thorin looks up at Thranduil. “Thranduil, look. You must see this, my love.”

Only after Thranduil looks down at Thorin, a dazed look in his eyes, does Thorin press the sound back into him and let go. Thranduil moans at the fullness, struggling to keep his eyes open but continues to watch in wonder as the sound fills him again without Thorin doing anything. “Fuck, Thorin, please. Please, I need- Oh!”

“What do you need, Thranduil? Tell me what you need,” Thorin asks, his attention mainly on the sound sliding down before it stops again.

“Shit… I need you to fuck me. Please! I need you so bad!” Thranduil drops his head against the pillows as the sound stops moving, that full feeling in his cock becoming nothing compared to the need to have his dwarf inside of him.

“As you wish, aran nîn.” Thorin bows his head at the elf despite Thranduil not looking at him before grabbing the oil and covering his cock in it, moving his hips closer to Thranduil’s entrance. Taking the elf’s legs to put them over his thighs, Thorin lifts his cock to settle the head at Thranduil’s loosened hole and pressing forward.

“Oh fuck, Thorin! Ai, give me more! More,” Thranduil demands, breathing heavily as Thorin pushes deeper inside him. Thorin stops as he’s fully seated inside Thranduil, his breathing beginning to match the elf’s as his cock is surrounded by soft, warm walls. Thranduil cries out at the incredibly full feeling in his ass  _ and _ his cock, the sensations teetering on the edge of too much. “So full, Thorin. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard!”

Thorin says nothing as he pulls out before thrusting hard and deep into Thranduil. He does it again and again before finally setting a fast and hard pace, using the hand not holding Thranduil’s cock to hold the elf’s hip and bring him harder onto his cock. Grunting with the effort of his thrusts, Thorin listens to the beautiful sounds coming from his lover; the moans, groans and cries music to his ears. 

With all that’s happened tonight, the two both quickly approach their ends, Thranduil getting louder and Thorin’s thrusts becoming erratic. Thranduil tries to tell Thorin he’s almost there but he knows he doesn’t have to when Thorin shakes his head once and takes a hold of the sound, pulling it out and Thranduil’s  _ gone. _ Shouting Thorin’s name, Thranduil hits his orgasm, arching his back as he cums, his mess going up to cover his torso. Thorin thrusts once, twice more before Thranduil’s walls spasming around him brings him over the edge, groaning his love’s name as he fills him.

Thranduil and Thorin don’t move for several seconds, panting heavily as they recover before Thorin slowly pulls out of the elf and collapses on the bed next to him. Thorin reaches up to place the sound on the nightstand but can’t quite reach so Thranduil snatches it from his hand and puts it by the box on the other side. Thorin pouts before sighing, “I can feel your grin from here. Get rid of it.”

Thranduil chuckles breathily before saying, “Make me.” 

Thorin rolls his eyes before moving to lay on his side to face Thranduil, kissing the elf deeply as he lifts his hand up to thread his fingers through the golden locks of the other. This doesn’t remove the grin from Thranduil’s face.

“Oh, look, it’s still here,” Thranduil teases though his grin downsizes to a smaller more sincere one as he places his hand on Thorin’s face. “I’m glad you’re here, Thorin.”

Thorin’s face shifts to match the elf’s as he responds, “As am I, my dear. As am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> Amrâlimê - My Love (Khuzdul)
> 
> Mellon nîn - My Friend (Sindarin)
> 
> Meleth nîn - My Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Meleth - Love (Sindarin)
> 
> Aran nîn - My King (Sindarin)
> 
> Ai, avo dharo - Oh, don't stop (Sindarin)
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top too!
> 
> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Y'all see the pun in the title? It's 'cause... Yeah, anyway, I couldn't resist. I love puns, y'all should know that by now. Please leave a comment letting me know what you liked and don't forget to leave kudos! Happy Spoopy Season!!


End file.
